Tristes Recuerdos
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Aquel día era odioso. Había empezado siendo odioso y terminaría siendo odioso. Porque aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre." INCESTO


Jane estaba sentada frente a la ventana de su habitación, en el castillo de los Vulturis. Pero las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Aquel día era odioso. Había empezado siendo odioso y terminaría siendo odioso. Porque aquel día era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Todos los años intentaba seguir fingiendo que era fría y cruel, que no tenía sentimientos y que nada ni nadie la importaba. Pero no lo conseguía. Todos los años soportaba la tristeza y el dolor la mayor parte del día. Conseguía olvidar durante un tiempo que una vez tuvo un pasado. Pero, cuando llegaba la noche, cuando Aro le daba permiso para retirarse, se dejaba embargar por sus sentimientos.

Aunque aquella noche sería distinta. Alec se había ido a una misión que tardaría en resolver al menos una semana. No llegaría a tiempo para pasar aquel día con su hermana.

Por eso, Jane estaba sentada frente a la ventana, con el rostro helado. Ya que no estaba su hermano allí para compartir su tristeza, se negaba a mostrarla ni ante sí misma. Tan concentrada estaba en no sentir nada, que no se dio cuenta de que Alec entraba con paso sigiloso en la habitación.

Sintió su efluvio, pero creyó que eran sus recuerdos, la absurda necesidad de tenerle cerca todo el tiempo. Alec se acercó por detrás:

-Jane.-la llamó. Sonreía ampliamente.

Jane se volvió bruscamente, levantándose de la silla de forma que hizo un molestísimo ruido. No pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. Se acercó lentamente, un poquito, apenas un paso o dos. Aquello no podía ser más que un sueño, una ilusión de su mente chiflada. Antes de que Alec tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, de un salto se le echó al cuello, rodeándoselo con los brazos, y chilló:

-¡Alec! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que no llegabas hasta pasado mañana.

Dulce o cariñosa no eran palabras adecuadas para describir el trato de Jane con la gente normal. Pero es que Alec no era gente normal. Él era su hermano, su ángel, su debilidad. Por eso, Alec conocía facetas suyas que nadie más se atrevía siquiera a vislumbrar. Él le agarró fuerte de la cintura y la levantó en el aire. Luego la soltó, sentándola en la cama.

-¿Es que no te alegras de verme?-preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro que sí!-exclamó Jane, obligándole a sentarse a su lado.

Le cogió las manos y jugueteó con ellas, con la mirada brillante fija en el rostro de su amado hermano. Jane no dijo nada, pero Alec vio la pregunta en sus ojos.

-Terminé un poco antes de lo previsto.-respondió serenamente.- No quería dejarte sola hoy.

Jane levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se acercó y se acurrucó en su pecho, encogida y asustada como una niña pequeña.

-Gracias.-susurró.- Te echaba de menos.

Alec la rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndola con su ternura. No pensaba dejar que ella sufriera. Le acarició el suave cabello rubio, deseando impregnarse del olor de su hermana.

-Ahora estoy aquí, cielo.-dijo él.- Recuerdas... ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

Alec se arrepintió de su pregunta al ver el gesto de dolor y resignación de su hermana. Antes de que pudiera disculparse y cambiar de tema, ella se apartó, apoyando las manos en su pecho, y murmuró:

-Recuerdo que ella no quería que nos quemaran en la hoguera. Por eso, papá dijo que ella también era maligna, no sólo por habernos dado la vida, sino por defendernos. La noche antes...

-La noche antes de que nos quemaran.-continuó él.- Vino papá y le dio otra oportunidad de salvarse. Pero ella no quiso. Se negó a entregarnos. Él se acercó con intención de pegarnos, de hacernos sufrir por la vergüenza de tener unos hijos malignos, pero mamá se interpuso.

-Y papá se enfadó.-siseó Jane.- Sacó un puñal y la mató allí mismo. Luego todos lo lamentaron, pero sólo por no haber podido quemarla.

Alec sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos. Todos los años era lo mismo. Tenían que recordar todo aquello y sufrir. Alec la sujetó firmemente de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse. Manteniendo una mano en su cintura, con la otra descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana.

Y se dio cuenta de que Jane sollozaba. Las lágrimas se negaban a caer, pero sollozaba. Había renunciado a aquello por la vida eterna, la inmunidad. Alec no pensaba permitirlo. Le levantó delicadamente la cabeza, cogiéndola de la barbilla, para obligarla a mirarle.

-Jane, cielo.-dijo con dulzura.- Tranquila. Todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Olvídalo.-pero ninguno de los dos podía.

Jane dejó de sollozar, pero su mirada seguía llena de dolor y tristeza. Alec la miró y le acarició la mejilla. Sabía que ella entendería lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué crees que pensaría mamá de todo esto?-preguntó.

-Lo que todos piensan.-respondió Jane sin mirarle.- Que es una aberración y un pecado. Menos mal que ya tenemos asegurado el billete al infierno.

-¿Sabes?-dijo pensativamente Alec.- Yo creo que no. Mamá quería nuestra felicidad por encima de todo. Creo que le hubiera costado superarlo, pero lo conseguiría. Y luego estaría feliz por nosotros.

Jane se revolvió y le miró a los ojos. Quería creer lo que su hermano decía, y en parte le daba la sensación de que era cierto, pero le parecía demasiado irreal, demasiado maravilloso como para ser cierto.

-Ojala.-susurró tristemente.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento agitó las cortinas. Las luces parpadearon. Pero fuera no había tormenta. Estaba todo en calma.

Alec sintió el impulso de besar a su hermana. Se acercó, la apretó contra sí, y la besó con ternura. Jane le respondió, aferrándose a él.

-Te quiero, Alec.-murmuró Jane.

-Te quiero, Jane.-repitió Alec, abrazándola.

Oyeron el ruido de un objeto al caer al suelo. Se volvieron, pero nada se había caído. Pero, entonces, les pareció ver, reflejada en el espejo de la mesita de noche, a una mujer que sonreía tristemente, con una mano en el corazón. Tenía los mismos ojos azules que ellos.


End file.
